El fuego de la venganza
by Ale93371
Summary: One Shot para el reto de "Mortal Kombat: Who is next?". Scorpion creía que Sub-Zero y los Lin Kuei fueron los que le quitaron todo lo que él quería. Pasó tiempo queriendo destruirlos pero una revelación cambiará todo, sabrá quien fue el verdadero culpable y no se detendrá hasta hacerlo pagar. Basado en el ending de Scorpion de MK9.


_**Mi fic para el reto Mortal Kombat: Who's next? – This is not the end.**_ _ **El reto consistía en hacer un OS del ending de un personaje de MK, aunque le agregué algunas cosas porque estaba permitido.**_

 _ **En mi caso elegí el ending de Scorpion de MK9. Ahí va:**_

El fuego de la venganza

El coliseo de Outworld, el lugar donde se desarrollaba las batallas más sanguinarias del torneo Mortal Kombat, donde el público miraba y vitoreaba con sed de sangre. En medio de la arena de combate se veían dos figuras: una de un hombre enorme que estaba tirado en el suelo, con varias heridas en su cuerpo y vistiendo una armadura gruesa plateada y rojo oscuro con un casco haciendo juego; el otro que estaba de pie llevaba ropa amarilla y negra y una máscara cubriendo casi toda su cabeza, dejando ver solamente sus ojos blancos carentes de pupilas, también llevaba dos espadas en su espalda con sus vainas.

El hombre que estaba en el suelo apenas pudo ponerse de rodillas, no podía levantarse, las heridas en su cuerpo lo debilitaban mucho, dejándolo completamente indefenso ante su oponente, este, sin embargo se quedó mirando alrededor… como buscando algo.

Veía al público que seguía gritando, a los guardias inmóviles, a otros luchadores que fueron sus oponentes en peleas pasadas, pero fue una persona calva, de piel blanca, y marcas negras en su rostro lo que llamó su atención.

\- Hazlo Scorpion, acaba con Shao Kahn. – dijo el hombre calvo.

\- De acuerdo, Quan Chi. – aceptó el ninja.

Sin decir más, Scorpion desenvainó sus espadas y con ellas atacó a su oponente clavando ambas en su pecho. Shao Kahn quedó unos minutos más arrodillado, un sonido ronco salió de su boca ensangrentada y finalmente cayó muerto ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes.

El dios del trueno, Raiden, junto a sus campeones, miraban la escena petrificados, tan petrificados como los propios guerreros de Shao Kahn. El ninja amarillo sacó sus espadas del cadáver, pero antes de retirarse, de un solo tajo cortó la cabeza del gigantesco emperador de Outworld.

Quan Chi, el hechicero, se acercó a su aliado y lo felicitó por su victoria. Scorpion apenas lo oía, parecía no importarle mucho el hecho de que había acabado con una gran amenaza y que había salvado a su Earthrealm, su antiguo mundo. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y se fue por fin de la arena, dejando a todos, incluyendo a Quan Chi.

\- _Creí que destruir a Shao Kahn me traería de paz._ – pensaba él. – _Su muerte no alivió mi dolor por la pérdida de mi familia y mi clan. Los Shirai Ryu no descansaran en paz hasta que acabe con todos los responsables._

El espectro no podía sacarse de encima su pesar, la desaparición de su clan a manos del clan Lin Kuei era una carga que sigue llevando desde su resurrección en el infierno.

Él pudo vengar su propia muerte a manos de Sub-Zero y luego quiso vengarse del hermano de este pero no pudo por que los demás guerreros de Raiden estaban cerca, pero él estaba decidido a acabar con todos los Lin Kuei, hasta el último miembro de ese maligno clan.

De pronto, imágenes se cruzaron en la mente del ninja: podía ver un pequeño pueblo de apariencia oriental, con antiguas casas, se podía gente paseando alrededor, guardias custodiando algunos sectores, niños jugando entre el pasto y las plantas; parecía un lugar pacifico.

Scorpion no tardó en reconocer aquel lugar, el paisaje, la gente, todo le era familiar, quedó impactado al ver una mujer con su hijo, ambos parecían estar mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo. El ninja parecía estar en trance, su cuerpo estaba en un lado pero su mente estaba en esas visiones que le parecían agradables y dolorosas a la vez, repentinamente la voz profunda de Quan Chi terminó con todo.

\- ¿Estas bien, Scorpion? – preguntaba seriamente el hechicero.

\- Sí… solo, necesito volver a Earthrealm unos momentos, necesito saber algo.

El rostro del brujo se mostraba aún más serio ante esa frase, algo no le gustaba, pero lejos de impedirlo decidió dejar que Scorpion volviera a la Tierra. Ante la aprobación de Quan Chi, el espectro desapareció en una llamarada, lo que no sabían ambos era que una persona más los vigilaba.

Con poco esfuerzo Scorpion apareció en un pequeño poblado de Japón, tuvo que mirar dos veces para reconocer en él al pueblo que vio en su mente: las casas estaban destruidas, las plantas y pastos quemados, los puestos de vigilancia ya no existían, el lugar ahora era lúgubre y abandonado.

No eran solamente las visiones lo que lo motivaron a venir, ya de por sí sentía un deseo extraño por volver a ese lugar. Algo le decía que debía ir allí aun sabiendo que ya no era lo mismo, el hogar de los Shirai Ryu… su hogar.

\- No ha quedado nada. – dijo por fin el ninja, arrodillándose en la tierra. – Todos mis parientes, mis amigos, todos perecieron aquí y no pude hacer nada.

El hombre sentía que iba a dejar caer unas lágrimas pero su condición de espectro impedía eso, cerró sus ojos blancos y agachó su cabeza en señal de frustración, miles de pensamientos y recuerdos seguían atacándolo.

De pronto, Scorpion sentía una pequeña presión sobre uno de sus hombros, abrió sus ojos, giró su cabeza y vio una mano verde. Como acto reflejo el espectro se levantó velozmente y desenvainó sus espadas, pero se detuvo al ver a quien lo había sobresaltado, parecía un hombre pero su cuerpo brillaba de color verde y parecía transparente.

\- Hola Hanzo. – dijo el extraño ser.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué eres? – preguntó él.

\- ¿Ya no reconoces a uno de tus amigos? – contestó el hombre.

Scorpion miraba a su alrededor y veía más seres como el que tenía enfrente, todos con el mismo brillo verde, no tardó en comprender que aquellas criaturas eran espíritus, los espíritus de sus parientes y compañeros del clan.

\- Ustedes están muertos. ¿Cómo es esto posible? – decía el ninja.

\- Al igual que tu somos almas en pena, buscamos justicia pero no hemos tenido la suerte de ser resucitados como tú, Hanzo. – explicaba uno de los espíritus. – Nosotros fuimos los que te atrajimos aquí, a nuestro viejo hogar.

\- Entiendo, yo me encargaré de vengarlos a ustedes, pronto todos los Lin Kuei serán eliminados y…

\- Te equivocas Hanzo. – Interrumpía otro ser. – Los Lin Kuei son inocentes.

Las palabras dejaron mudo al espectro, no entendía eso, desde que volvió a la vida solo ha oído que los Lin Kuei fueron los responsables de la matanza contra su clan. Es nueva información hacía que su mente empezará a dar vueltas.

\- No, no pueden ser inocentes. – replicó el ninja. – ¡Ellos son los responsables!

\- No, no lo son.

\- Pero el hombre que me resucitó me mostró una visión. ¡Sub-Zero y sus malditos hombres fueron!

\- Te están manipulando, Hanzo. Te han estado engañando de ser así. – explicaba otro espíritu Shirai Ryu. – Nosotros hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos a nuestro aniquilador.

\- ¡Entonces díganme quien fue!

\- Un hombre calvo, de piel pálida, tenía unas extrañas marcas negras sobre sus ojos.

Scorpion quedó impactado, sentía un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos blancos bien abiertos miraban con incredulidad. Pasaron varios minutos para que él pudiera asimilar todo lo que oía por parte de sus amigos caídos. Los espíritus se quedaron observándolo en silencio, esperando una nueva reacción de su compañero

\- No, es imposible. – dijo finalmente el ninja.

\- Así es, era un hombre con esa apariencia siniestra. – siguió el espíritu. - Venía acompañado de un ejército de seres de aspecto diabólico, parecían demonios, monstruos de pesadilla. Intentamos detenerlos pero eran muy poderosos, arrasaron con todo lo que había a su paso. Escuché a uno de ellos decir su nombre, era un tal Quan…

\- ¿Quan Chi? – preguntó Scorpion, temiendo la respuesta.

\- Sí, ese era su nombre.

Nuevamente volvió el silencio, Scorpion no reaccionaba, estaba sorprendido y no era para menos, estuvo mucho tiempo persiguiendo a los que creía responsables de perder lo que más quería cuando el verdadero culpable lo tuvo enfrente todo este tiempo, el hombre que le había devuelto la vida a cambio de ayudarlo en sus malignos planes, ese maldito brujo.

\- ¡QUAN CHI! – gritó Scorpion mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas, su gritó parecía oírse en todo Japón.

Las llamas en su cuerpo desaparecieron, dejando un círculo quemado en el suelo, sentía hervir su sangre, apretó sus puños fuertemente.

\- Así que ese maldito es el culpable de todo. – habló Scorpion. – Los destruiré, ustedes no pasaran un día más sin ser vengados. ¡Ahora mismo iré a Netherrealm y le cortaré la cabeza!

\- Suerte Hanzo, estaremos contigo. – se despedían los fantasmas desapareciendo ante la mirada del espectro.

Ya no había nada más que hacer ahí en Earthrealm, envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas una vez más, Scorpion desapareció de allí. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba en el infierno, no tuvo problemas en pasar entre los demonios ya que todos allí lo conocían por ser uno de los guerreros más poderosos al servicio de Quan Chi.

Luego de un largo recorrido, pudo encontrar al brujo traicionero, dando órdenes a algunos de sus soldados mientras estaba rodeado de tres mujeres: una de cabellos negros y marcas negras en su rostro; otra de piel morena y cabellera tan blanca como sus marcas; y otra de pelo negro con mechones blancos y también marcas negras en su cara. Las tres llevaban ropa negra y roja, bastante reveladoras.

\- Scorpion, hasta que volviste. – dijo el hechicero y luego le habló a las mujeres. - Kia, Jataaka, Sareena. Retírense.

El trío de féminas hicieron caso y se fueron, dejando a ambos hombres solos.

\- ¿Alguna novedad de Earthrealm? – preguntó el hombre calvo con una mirada indiferente.

\- Tú, rata traidora. – respondió el espectro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Lo que oíste, maldito manipulador. Perdí mucho tiempo buscando al asesino de mi clan y mi familia, pero por fin lo encontré.

La expresión indiferente de Quan Chi cambió por una de asombro, Scorpion se preparaba para desenfundar sus armas.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando. – trató de defenderse el infame.

\- No te hagas el tonto. Sé que tú me quitaste lo que más quería y ahora te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho.

\- Bien. – siguió Quan Chi, concentrando energía verde en sus manos. – Así como te devolví la vida… ¡Te la arrebataré!

El brujo se preparó para atacar pero algo atrapó uno de sus brazos, volteó su cabeza y vio un extraño ser de color verde, no pudo ni reaccionar cuando otro ser de similares características lo tomó del otro brazo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! – exclamó el brujo sorprendido al mismo tiempo que otros dos espíritus tomaron sus piernas, dejándolo inmóvil y vulnerable.

\- Las almas del clan Shirai Ryu, los espíritus de mi gente. – explicó Scorpion. – Ellos también quieren ver tu sucia sangre derramarse.

El hechicero, ahora aterrado, observaba como el lugar se llenó de almas en pena, todos acercándose a él.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Déjenme! – gritaba el hombre.

\- Mírenlo, se reía mientras nos mataba… - decía uno de los espíritus.

\- … y ahora grita como una niña asustada. – completó otro.

\- Hazlo Hanzo, no te preocupes por nosotros, no podrás hacernos daño. – invitaba otra alma a Scorpion.

\- ¡Espera, Scorpion! – rogaba Quan Chi. - ¡Puedo devolverte a tu clan! ¡Puedo resucitarlos a todos!

\- ¡¿Y convertirlos en engendros infernales como hiciste conmigo?! ¡JAMAS! – respondió su verdugo quitándose la máscara, revelando una calavera envuelta en llamas.

Al principio el espectro pensó en decapitar al maldito, pero cambió de idea: abrió su boca y una gran llamarada envolvió el cuerpo de Quan Chi. Los gritos de dolor del hechicero se escuchaban a varios metros, seguramente esto atraería a sus demonios seguidores. Los espíritus de los Shirai Ryu seguían sosteniendo a su asesino hasta que después de varios segundos de dolor y agonía, finalmente dejó de moverse.

Scorpion volvió a colocarse su máscara, sus aliados fantasmas soltaron el cadáver calcinado al suelo.

\- Ya está. – dijo el ninja viendo los restos de su enemigo.

\- Has hecho bien, Scorpion. – dijo una voz nueva a sus espaldas.

El ninja se dio vuelta y frente suyo estaba Raiden, el dios del trueno y protector de Earthrealm. Lo conocía perfectamente ya que ambos habían peleado antes en el infierno, en esa oportunidad el dios salió victorioso.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Raiden?

\- Te vi en Outworld hablando con Quan Chi, le dijiste que ibas a Earthrealm por un asunto y decidí seguirte luego de dejar a mis guerreros en un lugar seguro. Me alegra ver que atrapaste a quien mató a los tuyos.

\- ¿Tú… lo sabías verdad? – preguntó Scorpion sintiéndose molesto.

El dios asintió, esto hizo enojar al ninja, quien amenazaba con golpearlo.

\- Yo sospechaba que Quan Chi tenía que ver con lo que le pasó al clan Shirai Ryu, sin embargo preferí que lo descubrieras por ti mismo. Además, seguramente si yo te decía la verdad no me creerías, al parecer los dioses quisieron que las almas de tus colegas lograran hablarte.

Las palabras lograron tranquilizar al espectro, de pronto un grito siniestro les llamó la atención. Lentamente un ejército de demonios, comandados por Kia, Jataaka y Sareena, se acercaba blandiendo sus armas.

\- ¡Mataron a a Quan Chi! – exclamó una de las mujeres. - ¡Destrúyanlos!

Kia y Jataaka, junto a un puñado de demonios se lanzaron contra ambos seres. Curiosamente Sareena, la joven de cabellos negros y blancos, se quedó parada, sin reaccionar junto con otra parte del ejército demoniaco.

Para el dios y el espectro no fue difícil acabar con sus enemigos: mientras Raiden lanzaba rayos contra todos los súbditos de Quan Chi, Scorpion desenvainaba sus espadas y combatía contra las dos mujeres, ambas pusieron su mejor esfuerzo pero fueron decapitadas por las filosas armas del ninja.

\- ¿Alguien más quiere pelear? – preguntó irónico Scorpion a sus enemigos, quienes quedaron paralizados frente al poder de ambos guerreros.

Los demonios no eran idiotas, decidieron dar marcha atrás y retirarse, solo Sareena quedó en el lugar. Scorpion se dirigió a sus camaradas caídos, quienes aún seguían allí.

\- Ya está, Quan Chi está muerto, pueden descansar. – dijo el ninja.

\- No. – replicó uno de los espiritus. – Aun hay algo que debes hacer.

\- ¿Qué? No puede ser. – se sorprendió Scorpion. - ¿Qué más debo hacer?

\- Volver con nosotros, Hanzo. – dijo otra voz, pero una voz de mujer.

Se dirigió hacia la voz y pudo divisar entre todo el grupo de almas, los espíritus de una mujer con un pequeño niño en sus manos, exactamente iguales a los que aparecieron en sus visiones. El espectro se acercó a ellos, la mujer sonreía, no mostraba miedo alguno.

\- Kana… Jubei… - habló Scorpion reconociendo al instante a su esposa y su hijo.

\- Hanzo. – respondió la dama reconociendo a su esposo, aun con su máscara y sus ojos blancos.

Raiden sonrió al ver a Scorpion reuniéndose nuevamente con su familia, la que creía exterminada a manos de Sub-Zero y los Lin Kuei. Sus muertes fueron las que él prometió vengar junto con la de sus amigos.

\- Hanzo, ya es hora de irnos. – dijo Kana.

Dicha estas palabras el cuerpo de Scorpion comenzó a brillar de color verde, sin duda ahora su alma podrá descansar también tras haber cumplido con su venganza. El ninja se quitó la máscara para mostrar, en lugar de un cráneo ardiendo, un rostro humano, con ojos castaños, cabellos negros y barba, había vuelto a ser Hanzo Hasashi.

Todos los espiritus del clan empezaron a desaparecer, solo Hanzo y su familia permanecía en el lugar. Sareena, la mujer demonio, se acercó a Raiden.

\- Raiden, quería hablar contigo. – decía la esbirro de Quan Chi.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Si va a volver a Earthrealm, llévame a mí por favor.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

\- Conocí a Sub-Zero. Él me libró del control de Quan Chi y siempre quise compensárselo, pero su muerte lo ha hecho imposible. Me enteré que tiene un hermano así que quiero ayudarlo, es algo que debo hacer por él desde hace tiempo. No puedo salir sola de aquí, por eso te pido si puedes llevarme.

\- Bien, puedo hacerlo, pero te estaré vigilando. No me convence mucho la idea de un ser del infierno paseando por la Tierra.

\- Gracias Raiden.

El dios se preparaba para volver a su mundo junto con la mujer cuando Hanzo lo detuvo.

\- Raiden, cuando veas al joven Sub-Zero, dile que ya no hay rencores. Su hermano me asesinó y tuvo que pagar con la misma moneda, pero los Lin Kuei son inocentes de todo lo demás. Así que ya no hay motivos para que lo siga persiguiendo.

\- De acuerdo, seguro le traerá algo de tranquilidad. Adiós Hasashi. – se despidió el dios desapareciendo en un trueno acompañado por Sareena.

Hanzo se quedó con su familia. Le alegraba dejar Netherrealm y le daba algo de pena no poder volver a la Tierra aunque pensaba que quizás Raiden le pida a los dioses antiguos resucitarlo junto con todos los Shirai Ryu. Podría pasar o no, pero para él lo importante era estar de nuevo con los suyos.

Se abrazó a su esposa y a su hijo mientras desaparecían. Todo había terminado para él, ahora su alma estará en paz, la venganza había concluido.

FIN


End file.
